Inventive concepts relates to a semiconductor device and/or a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having various line widths and/or a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
As the desire for miniaturization, high performance, and multi-functionality of electronic appliances has increased, semiconductor devices used in electronic appliances have also been demanded to have high integration, high performance, and multi-functionality. Therefore, there is an increasing desire to implement various line widths in a semiconductor device so that a highly-integrated semiconductor device may have various functions and/or improved performance.
However, in order for a semiconductor device to have various line widths, complex processes are used to implement different line widths, and accordingly, reliability of the semiconductor device degrades and/or manufacturing costs increase.